


More Than Just Our Bodies at Night

by lodgedinmythoughts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding Kink, Damnit yes he would, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family talk, I'm just covering my bases with these tags, Impregnation Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Steve would be a good dad wouldn't he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodgedinmythoughts/pseuds/lodgedinmythoughts
Summary: In another world, one where you didn’t spend a chunk of your time battling aliens and villainous masterminds, you could see yourself starting a family. Or in a future where stability felt more within reach, more plausible, those daydreams could one day come true. And you knew without a doubt who you wanted by your side if they did.





	More Than Just Our Bodies at Night

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ["Beyond"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ELPOCJvDz3w&frags=pl%2Cwn) by Leon Bridges. Can’t recommend this song enough!

“Huh. Looks like my cousin’s pregnant.”

Steve leaned over your shoulder to take a look. “I’ve never seen her photo before. Are you two close?”

“We were when we were kids. Haven’t talked to her in ages, though.”

You scrolled through your phone as you leaned on the counter. Behind you, Steve consulted the printed recipe in his hand as he poured in the remaining ingredients for another one of his attempts at tomato basil bisque.

“You know you can just use your phone for that.”

“Old habits die hard.”

As you flicked through the pictures of your cousin’s ever expanding baby bump, you allowed yourself a fleeting thought as to what you’d look like in her place. A protrusion from your belly that would start as a mere indiscernible bump, growing and growing until you were undeniably round and swollen. Like many little girls, you’d occasionally stuffed clothes or pillows or balls under your shirt during those throwaway games of pretend. So carefree and innocent, blissfully unaware of what it took to get there and all that would come after.

Generally speaking, the desire was purely instinctual, you knew. A biological imperative. The need to produce one’s progeny and ensure the continuation of the species. A societal expectation. The cycle of life. Able to be overridden, so to speak, with the higher reasoning skills possessed by humans.

With your head resting on one hand, you twisted your neck to muse at the man hard at work behind you. He was a good man. The kind of man you never dreamed you’d ever meet, let alone one who was somehow as devoted to you as you were to him. He was wholly unexpected, the burgeoning birdsong filtering from the trees after a deluge at dawn. A symbol of hope, and not just with the suit and shield. His presence in your life was a gateway drug, a harbinger of possibilities you’d never thought were in the cards for you. He was your rock, a comforting presence in waking life.

But he was also there in your daydreams. Your fantasies. In another world, one where you didn’t spend a chunk of your time battling aliens and villainous masterminds, you could see yourself starting a family. Or in a future where stability felt more within reach, more plausible, those daydreams could one day come true. And you knew without a doubt who you wanted by your side if they did.

But you’d never talked about it, any of it. Marriage, kids. It had never come up. Maybe it was too early, or maybe it was because of the uncertainty of what lay ahead. Despite whatever it was, you and he seemed content with what you had.

“Jesus, what’s that smell? Smells like somethin’ just got run over.” Bucky strolled into the kitchen, tablet in hand.

You snickered as Steve threw him an unamused look.

“I’m trying to cook here, Buck, which is a lot more than I can say for you.”

Bucky came to stand by your side, sliding the tablet your way. “Why would I need to cook? I got the whole of this building to mooch off of. Hey, you mind helping me with this thing? I’m not sure how to change some of the, uh, the notifications.”

You picked up the tablet and tapped through it.

“Who’s that?”

You flickered your gaze to where your phone rested on the counter, still pulled up to a picture of your smiling cousin and her husband. “Oh, my cousin.”

“Addin’ a little rascal into the mix, huh?”

“Guess so. What kind of notifications did you need changing?”

He squinted at the screen and took the device from your hand. “Oh, never mind, I see it now. Thanks.” He moved to leave, gesturing to you with the tablet as he did so. “Ya know, your cousin looks a lot like you. And funny enough, that guy actually kinda looks like Steve, too. Huh. Guess it’ll prepare you for what your rugrat’ll look like, huh?”

With a rub of the scruff on his jaw, he walked away.

You could hear the soup bubbling behind you. You slowly swiveled your head to look at Steve. He stood at the stovetop, wooden spoon in hand, and met your eyes in a quick sidelong glance before he shifted on his feet and resumed his stirring.

“It does kinda smell like roadkill, though.”

  


* * *

  


Life went on, and with it came missions, from the harrowing to the more mundane, and downtime with your favorite super soldier. After one particularly filling dinner where the team had all gathered in a rare display to eat together, you groaned and palmed your belly as Steve cleared away the remaining dishes. It was just the two of you bathed in the cool light above the glass dining table, the others having gone their separate ways.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Food baby,” was all you were capable of getting out in your uncomfortably full state.

He laughed. “Does that mean what I think it means?”

You gave him a lazy thumbs up. “You got it, dude.”

Eventually you got up to help fill the dishwasher, playfully bumping Steve’s hip with yours. When you finished, you undid the button of your jeans, much to his amusement.

“Don’t make fun of me. Look at this thing. It’s going to take, like, five days to digest.”

You were in the midst of a dramatic spin on your heels to leave when he caught your hand and you were whirled back around.

“I think it’s kinda cute.”

“What?”

“Your…food baby, as you call it.”

You barked out a laugh that had the corner of his lips curving upwards. “You think it’s cute?”

His crooked smile, normally kind and lighthearted, was this time accompanied by something dark and indecipherable. With a quick tug, you were sent stumbling into his firm chest. He looked down at you with a heavy-lidded gaze. “I think it’s more than cute.”

You batted your eyelashes in a farcical, exaggerated manner. “Does me being stuffed turn you on?”

He ducked his head in laughter, but his eyes were still dark when he came back up. “You’re too much, you know that?”

You countered him with a light tap to his backside. “You’re too much. If you know what I mean.”

You relished it when he pulled you in to claim your lips in a fierce, swift motion.

  


* * *

  


“And this is yet another lab. Don’t ask me what they do in there. I still have you fooled into thinking I’m smart,” you said at the end of the tour.

“That’s what I wanna do when I grow up,” said Lila.

“You’re not even good at science, dummy,” said Cooper.

“Be quiet!”

“Guys, guys, come on,” you said loud enough to drown out their bickering. Placing a hand on each of their shoulders, you guided them back to the common area.

Although Clint was retired, he’d informed everyone that he was coming back for a visit, particularly because Cooper and Lila had been dying to get a glimpse of the Avengers behind the scenes. Seeing as there was a lull in between missions and things around the compound were expected to be relatively peaceful, Clint had agreed. So with their three children in tow, he and Laura showed up at the facility, after which you were tasked with showing their two eldest children around while Nathaniel was cooed over by the others in the common area.

“Cooper, Lila, what do you guys say?” Laura said upon your return.

“Thank you for the tour.” Lila looked up at you with her brown eyes and wrapped her arms around your waist.

“Yeah, thanks.” Cooper gave you a side hug, and you returned their hugs with a firm squeeze.

“No problem, I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

As they went back to their parents, Laura mouthed a “thank you.” You offered a smile in return. The chatter among the others continued as Steve sauntered over to you with his hands in his pockets, and when he stopped, it was so your view of the others was blocked.

“You’re real cute with them, you know.”

“Hmm?”

“The kids. They seem to really like you.”

“Not as much as their Auntie Nat.”

He chuckled. “Well, that’s to be expected. Still, though, Clint’s been telling us about the stuff they get up to, how hard it can be to wrangle them sometimes.” He shook his head, a small grimace falling over his face.

You shrugged. “Kids.”

He nodded, but then his gaze remained on you and he made no other move to speak.

You eyed him in return, absently resting a hand on his abdomen in order to brush past him and join the others. “What’s wrong with you, Rogers?”

You spared him another glance as you moved away, and the lingering darkness in his eyes as he turned to watch your escape had your stomach feeling inexplicably tight.

  


* * *

  


“And then she looked about ready to burst into flames, her face was so red, but then everyone started laughing and suddenly everything was ok. You should’ve been there.”

A low hum of acknowledgement came from behind you. At some point during your shuffle around the room in preparation for bed, Steve had taken to leaning next to the closed door with his arms crossed and one ankled crossed over the other, which you could see clearly from your place in front of the dresser mirror. He stood shirtless, dressed in a gray pair of sleep pants, and watched you.

“What are you doing?”

“Enjoying the show.”

You rubbed a thin layer of moisturizer over your face. “Might want to raise your standards of entertainment, Steve. This is hardly what I’d call fascinating.”

“Fascinating, not exactly. Inspiring of another kind of feeling…well…” He said this as he eased off the wall and edged his way closer.

“Another kind of feeling?”

His hands came up to grip your waist when he stopped right behind you. He met your eyes in the mirror. “Aren’t you going to ask me what that feeling is?”

“Do I want to know?”

He let his gaze fall as he took a second to consider it. “I don’t know.”

“Alright, I’ll bite. What’s that feeling you’re talking about, then?”

His gaze came back up, this time alight with playful mischief. “The kind that comes from all this. The domesticity, the simple everyday picture of you getting ready for bed. The sheer dullness of it all.”

You reeled back in fake insult as he swept your hair back to plant soft kisses on your neck. “Yeesh, way to compliment a girl, Rogers. Careful with that—you keep telling ’em how dull they are with that charm of yours, you’ll have your dance card too full to have any time for me anymore.”

“C’mon, you know I’m not calling _you_ dull,” he said with a small smile. “And even if you were…quiet moments like this, when it’s just you and me…well, we can all use a little dull every now and then, can’t we?”

His words struck something deep in you, and you turned in his hold to face him. “Where’s all this coming from? Is everything alright?”

He caressed the outskirts of your tummy with his thumbs. “More than alright.” Then a kiss to the tip of your nose. “I’ve got you.”

You were cognizant of the fact that he was holding something back, but you let it slide momentarily when his lips found yours. His tongue entwined with yours as he pulled you closer, immediately setting your skin on fire. You pulled away to catch your breath, and his lips only chased yours. Then he spun you roughly so you faced the mirror once more.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured between kisses down your neck.

A hand left your waist to squeeze one breast before it trailed farther down and a flat, open palm was laid out against your belly, his touch searing through the fabric of your tank top. “You don’t even have to do anything and you’re always so beautiful. But you know what would truly drive me insane? Seeing this—” He pressed harder on your belly, driving you directly back against his arousal. “—swell up and knowing it’s because of me.”

“Steve,” you breathed out.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You growing round with my child? I know I would.”

The hand on your belly slid farther down, though it maintained its heavy pressure. You bit your lip when it slipped underneath the waistband of your shorts and squarely over the junction between your legs, right over the fabric of your underwear.

“You’re already soaking. You _would_ like it, wouldn’t you?”

“Did my reaction give something away?”

He pressed his arousal further into you from behind. “Does mine?”

He kept one arm looped around your waist, holding you in place as the other remained hidden beneath your shorts. His middle finger slid up and down your folds, and you quickly surrendered to the pleasure.

When you couldn’t take the teasing anymore, you reached back to take him in your hand, though, woefully, he was still covered by his pants. You felt more than heard the small hitch in his breath, and finally, your underwear gave way as his hand slipped underneath to make direct contact. His fingers slid back and forth easily, spreading your arousal all around. You held back a moan as you bucked against him and he moved up and down with just the right amount of pressure.

Then he stopped, and it was only when you opened your eyes that you realized they’d fallen shut. Watching raptly as your breaths came out unevenly, Steve waited until your eyes landed on his in the mirror, and in them you saw a hunger whose ferocity almost scared you.

Then he plunged two fingers in. Your breath caught in your throat at the sudden movement and you couldn’t keep your head from lolling forward as you reached both hands out to hold on to the dresser. Steve worked his fingers in and out, eventually adding a third, and curled them at just the right angle to make you whimper. The pressure was just on this side of being too stinging, but at the same time, it wasn’t nearly enough.

His thumb eventually found its way to your sensitive nub, where he circled and rubbed as he continued working his fingers in and out at a demanding pace. He soon had you coming, and as you rode the wave, he brought his other hand down to your inner thigh, just past the point where he had his fingers lodged inside you, and squeezed and caressed the flesh.

“Fuck,” he murmured, feeling the way your walls hugged his fingers in a vice-like grip.

You weren’t completely recovered when he yanked you up so your back was firmly against his chest. All the while, his fingers continued moving inside you with slower, deeper strokes. With your chest noticeably rising and falling with every breath, you opened your eyes to meet his in the reflection. The hunger you saw there was ever present. And the insistent hardness digging into you from behind only had yours spiking.

Twisting in his grip, you moved to face him before supplying his neck with kisses of your own. You marked a path down his chest with your mouth and, lowering yourself inch by inch, continued down his torso as your hands teased the waistband of his pants, feeling the slight jerk of his stomach under your lips as you went.

Eventually you landed on your knees, Steve’s pajama pants already sliding down, down, down. At last, his erection sprang out to meet you. After he stepped fully out of his pants and kicked them away somewhere, you set your hands on his thighs and slowly slid them up, looking up at him innocently.

You then reached your destination and took him, heavy and thick, in your hand. Spreading the pre-cum with your thumb, you stroked him with steady, sure movements as he watched you with heavy lust shadowing his features. When your strokes slowed and you leaned in to give the head a kiss, he let out a clipped breath. Then you gave him a heavy lick from base to tip, taking your sweet time as you went.

Your mouth closed around the head of his cock as you sucked in a teasing manner. Letting out a choked noise, Steve braced an arm against the dresser, while his other hand brushed the hair away from your face and cupped the back of your head. Slowly, you enveloped him in your hot mouth, and though you felt a frisson of excitement at what it would be like to take all of him, the feat was nearly impossible. Instead, you pumped near the base of his shaft while you worked your mouth back and forth, creating a suction with your lips and making sure to use your tongue on the underside.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” he said.

You fought back a smirk at the power you wielded over him as you drew your gaze upwards. You were on your knees for him, but he was the one who looked half-ruined.

Although, you supposed as the throbbing between your legs ached, you probably painted the same picture for him.

On one particular stroke, you worked to relax your throat, which had him sliding in deeper, and you heard the distinct crack of wood splintering behind you. He pulled you off with a fierce grip and tilted your chin up. He looked down at you, his breathing harsh.

“Tony’s going to bill you for that,” you said with a smirk.

“Don’t bring up another man’s name when you’ve just had me in your mouth, sweetheart. Get up.”

Then he was hauling you up and tossing you onto the bed. In his eagerness, he forwent divesting you of your clothes in the traditional manner, opting instead to simply rip them from you. His strength was always a turn-on, but those were your favorite pair of pajama shorts.

“I liked those!”

“I’m sure you can find another pair.”

“I got them years ago—”

He cut you off with a rough kiss. Then the world was spinning and before you knew it, you were flat on your belly and he was kneading the soft skin of your ass, but only for a second before he pulled you up to your hands and knees. Nudging your legs farther apart, he situated himself behind you and immediately impaled you with his thick shaft. You cried out as your arms collapsed under you, and he barely gave you any time to adjust before he began moving with hard, determined strokes.

“God, it gets me goin’,” he spoke in low, reverberating tones. “You have no idea how many times I’ve imagined it. You’d look so fucking sexy.”

It was the sweetest challenge, trying to catch your breath as he slammed into you from behind. He gripped you by the hair and yanked your top half off the bed, your neck arched and exposed to him. He leaned over to your ear.

“Would you like that? Huh? You want me to put a baby in you?”

“Steve…”

“Tell me, sweetheart. You want me to fill you up? Get you all nice and round? Show everyone who got you that way?”

In that moment, there was nothing you wanted more. But of course, the preventative measures currently in place made it virtually impossible and you both knew that. Still, you’d happily give in to those fantasies when it came to him.

“Yes, Steve,” you breathed out, attempting to grind back into him. “I want it. Fill me up.”

He thrust into you harder, and if you thought the pace before was brutal, it was nothing compared to the merciless pounding he then set upon you. You came quickly, and the noise he let out indicated he was highly pleased by it. He released your hair to take your waist, pulling you back against him so he could grind into you. He chuckled darkly.

“You really do want it, don’t you? Good. ’Cause you’re mine. And one day I’ll get to show the world just how much you are.”

“Yes…”

“This is mine.” He squeezed your hips. “This is mine.” He snaked a hand down to where you were joined and you shivered with the aftershocks of your pleasure. “And this is mine.” He settled the hand low on your belly.

“God, yes.”

He started moving again, quickly resuming his fast rhythm and losing himself to his pleasure. You arched your back and looked over your shoulder, your bottom lip between your teeth.

“Come on, Steve, give it to me. Fill me up.”

He let out a strangled moan as his thrusts quickened. Then he was leaning over, his broad chest draping over your back. With a few more thrusts, he pressed his pelvis flush against your skin and seated himself deep within you as he came, sending a barrage of forceful, hot spurts of his seed to coat your insides. The sensation was so hot it had you coming again, and your sensitive walls fluttered around him in encouragement.

It wouldn’t take, not that night, but maybe one day.

“Fuck, yes,” he moaned, and you reached back to wind your fingers through his hair.

His breaths came out audibly next to you, and he pressed his lips to your shoulder. You twisted your neck to meet him in a languid kiss. He remained inside you for a while longer, though he had to loop an arm around your front to hold you up as your body threatened to give way from blissful exertion. It thrilled you when he slowly withdrew at some point later and ran his fingers over your folds, catching on your entrance where your fluids mixed together.

“There’s nothing I’d love more,” he said in soft wonder, and that was all you got before he maneuvered the two of you into a more comfortable position under the sheets.

Your head was laid on his chest, an arm curled over his waist while his draped across your back. For all your talk amid the throes of passion, you weren’t sure how to bring it up now that it was quiet again.

“I meant it. When I said I’m alright ’cause I’ve got you. I don’t need anything else.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m not quite sure you get it.”

You stilled. “Get what?”

“How much I want you. How much I’ll always want you.”

His words tugged at something in your chest, and you drew back to meet his gaze. “You’re such a good man, Steve. Too good for me. And maybe you’re right, I don’t get it. ’Cause I wake up everyday still not believing I get to call you mine.”

“No, listen…” He sat up and straightened out against the headboard. You sat up with him. “I know we’ve never talked about the whole…family thing. Truth is, I didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Why would that scare me off?”

He gave you a pointed look. “Look at what we do. It’s not exactly the best environment to raise a child in.”

“Barton did it.”

“They weren’t _here_. They were off somewhere safe and no one knew they existed.”

“So, what are you saying? You want your kids to go off and live somewhere in secret while you avenge the world?”

“I’m saying that’s exactly what I don’t want. Having a family, a wife…that’s all I ever wanted before. Then I woke up from the ice and I thought any chances of that were gone down the drain. But then I met you and suddenly, it was all I thought about before I closed my eyes at night. And you, you were always there. But then I figured, if it ever was going to happen for me in this time, I wouldn’t want to live in constant fear that something would happen to my family. Or to me. I’d want to be able to live a life knowing they’re going to be free, safe, and that I’ll be able to see my kids grow up, and their kids. But of course, it kind of throws a wrench in things when my partner does the same thing as me for a living.”

He offered a smirk, which you were slow to return. Your heart was still stuttering after learning about your constant presence in his thoughts, and exactly what those thoughts entailed.

“Right, and who would look after our hypothetical kids when we’re away?”

He shook his head and exhaled. “That’s why the subject never came up. I didn’t know if you wanted the same. But listen to me, whatever you want, it doesn’t change anything. I’ll be happy as long as I have you.”

“Steve, I don’t think you quite get it, either. You really think I don’t want that with you?”

“You’re a modern woman, and you’re free to act, or not act, on your personal decisions without society getting on your back about it so much.”

Your gaze fell as you considered his words. “To be honest, I wasn’t completely sure if I’d have a family or ever get married. When I was a kid, yeah, I just assumed it would happen one day because that’s what I’d always been taught, but as I grew older, my sensibilities started changing, and I questioned my future. But I never could’ve predicted you.”

You met his eyes, and they were so steady, so gentle yet firm.

“I can’t speak for everyone else out there, but I think…I think I was just waiting for you.”

His expression softened considerably then.

“If there’s anyone in this world I see myself starting a family with, and growing old with, it’s you. It’ll always be you. And who knows, maybe one day, when the world is finally safe and they won’t need us anymore, we can do that.”

He smiled sadly at that.

“It’s a pipe dream, right?” you said.

He took your hand and pressed his lips to the back. “It’s hopeful. And while we’re on the subject, there’s nothing that’d make me happier than to do that with you. ’Cause it’ll always be you, too, you know that, right?”

He waited as the profound acknowledgement burned through you, and then he kissed you.

You were blind as to what the universe would see fit to throw at you and him, but whatever played out, you wouldn’t go down without a fight. Maybe that fight would be the end of all fights, and then that pipe dream could one day become reality.

Only time would tell.


End file.
